Another Ending For Lamia
by Arthurlover7
Summary: Merlin decides to leave Guinevere with the knights and Lamia and goes to get help from Arthur. A lot more suspenseful events happen compared to the TV version. And Arthur really plays the hero in a way you will not expect.
1. Chapter 1

Guinevere froze looking at the big tower ahead of them. It was so high and so dark, and it looked very dangerous. But she knew that she had to go through it to make sure the knights did not kill each other again. As she moved to help Gwaine with her brother, her thoughts went to Merlin.

After finding out about her brother's attack during the night Guinevere and Merlin tried to get the knights to change course to head back to Camelot but the knights refused. They insisted to bring Lamia home before returning to their own. So Guinevere and Merlin were stuck with the choice of leaving them with Lamia or going to get Arthur for help.

Under Merlin's protests Guinevere had convinced him to go find Arthur and bring help while she would stay behind to look after the knights. He only agreed when she pointed out that he could easily fall under Lamia's mind control spell she had on the knights and that she could not because all the victims have been men so far although she had no idea why. _I wonder how she does it, _Guinevere thought as they moved towards the tower and in the tunnels leading under it.

When entering the tower, it was nearly dark as she saw the sun setting through the hundreds of windows surrounding the grand hallway. They moved through it slowly going up a flight of stairs and into a smaller room with a small outdoor balcony at the end of it. Guinevere grew weary as she saw dead bodies littering the floor and weapons everywhere.

"Where is your family Lamia?" Leon asked, turning around to look at her, but there was no reply. "Lamia?" Leon said looking around, as Gwaine and Percival began to search frantically for the girl calling her name. "Gwen stay with Elyan, come on you lot let's go and find Lamia. She could be endangered."

Guinevere grew agitated, "she is not endangered, she is fine she knows this castle. Let's get out of here she is probably with her family, now my brother needs Camelot so let's get out of here now." She said firmly making all the knights look at her strangely.

"Gwen Lamia would never leave us without saying good-bye to me" Gwaine protested.

"What are you talking about she loves me not two idiots like you," Leon shouted back, drawing his sword. Gwaine drew his too as did Percival. _Oh no, what do I do? _Guinevere thought as they began to fight among themselves.

"STOP IT! NOW!" She barked running into the middle of their argument, as a sword sliced her arm. "Ah," Guinevere yelped, clutching her arm. They stopped immediately and all stalked off in different directions.

"We are going to find Lamia. Stay put Guinevere." Leon shouted to her, leaving the room. Guinevere held back silent tears as she held her arm as it bleed all over her sleeve with no way to wrap it up. So she teared more of her cloak and slowly struggled to wrap her arm. Once she was done her thoughts went to Merlin, _oh Merlin please bring help soon, _she silently begged.

* * *

About 20 miles away from the tower, Arthur Pendragon and his knights were riding swift and fast after the trail, hoping it was them. Arthur's mind filled with worry as he wondered what could cause his most trusted knights to change course and head east away from Camelot. He only hoped that the party could be found soon. His mind wandering to all the possible ideas. _bandits? Thugs? No... the knights could handle themselves. But what about Guinevere? _Arthur had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was in danger and that scared him more than anything. He trudged his horse forward making it go faster.

"Sire," Arthur turned to see his Uncle calling to him, "we have lost the trail, and we don't know where to look now."

"That's impossible, they can't just disappear." Arthur said now agitated at not knowing where Guinevere was and the fact that his Uncle lost the trail.

"They are knights of Camelot my Lord. They are more than capable of looking after themselves."

"That maybe so, but you're forgetting one thing Uncle, Guinevere is with them." Arthur said, holding back concern for her and his anger at his Uncle. _How could he forget that she is with them?_

_"_I do realize that my Lord but-"

"We keep going," Arthur said interrupting his Uncles protests. "All night if..." he trailed off as the sound of horses hooves riding fast and swift came towards them. Arthur's hand went to his sword as the rider came into view. He smiled with relief, as Merlin came riding up to him. "Merlin! Thank god, I was beginning to..." Arthur frowned as Merlin came riding to him alone. "Merlin where are the others? Where is Guinevere?" he asked Merlin quickly.

"Arthur come quick...the knights...are fighting and...enchanted...by Lamia." The out of breath servant replied.

Arthur's eyes widened at the word Lamia. He remembered what Gaius had told him about the Lamia and how it used it special powers to make its victims fall in love with it as a girl and then it would turn into a serpent type creature and feast on their flesh. and from what Arthur could remember it only attacked male victims. "What about Guinevere?" Arthur asked again.

"She stayed with the knights to keep them out of trouble. Hopefully they don't fight again, that was really messy. Leon got injured by Gwaine and I barely had enough cloth for his wound. But I am sure they will be fine," babbled Merlin.

Arthur thought he would have a heart attack. "Merlin," he said slowly. "You mean to tell me that...you left Guinevere...with a bunch of fighting knights and a Lamia?! You idiot, how could you do that? What if the Lamia attacks and the knights are out? Guinevere does not stand a chance against 4 knights and a Lamia. You idiot, how could you put her in danger like that?"

"I know Arthur what a big risk it was. Believe me I did not want to leave but one of us had to get help. Would you have sent her out here by herself in bandit invested lands? I don't think so, also she can't be put on the enchantment and I could be. So If I sent her it would be much worse."

"Merlin I don't have time for this. Lead the way we are wasting time. And if Guinevere is harmed I will kill you." The servant gestured with his hand and turned his horse around leading the way. Arthur turned to the rest of the party, "Lets go." And so they rode following Merlin through the forest. His mind filled with Guinevere, _oh I hope she is alright. If the knights lay a finger on her... _He grew worried for her safety again and pushed his horse faster.

* * *

After making a fire for Elyan, Guinevere had been on edge ever since the knights left. She was pacing back and forth through the room, holding her brother's sword and worrying about the knights. None of them had come back yet even though it had been over an hour. "Aaaahhhh," she jumped hearing the knights scream from down below. _Oh I knew this was a bad idea. Lamia is now choosing to strike the knights now? _"Ssssss" Guinevere froze in mid stride, hearing a hissing sound moving by the doorway. She gripped the sword tightly as the creature came into view.

It was horrid creature, with hundreds of tentacles flowing from its slippery body. Guinevere gave out a loud scream as it's beady yellow eyes met hers. It began to slither forward towards her, as she began to back away. Guinevere then found herself in-between the creature and the outdoor balcony. She swung the sword cutting off one of it's tentacles before it grabbed her sword and threw it to the side, leaving her defenseless.

Guinevere then grabbed the doors to the balcony and into the chill night air. She turned to see it had only half a railing. "Sssss" the creature advanced bringing her to the very edge of the balcony. _What do I do, what do I do? I guess I could jump... "_Aahhh!" She screamed again as the creature reached up and grabbed her foot pulling her forward. Loud sobs escaped her, as she fell hanging upside down against the tower wall. The slimy tentacle holding her up. But it did not last long as the creature let go of her foot, falling to the ground dead.

* * *

As Arthur and Merlin made their way through the tower they found the bodies of Leon, Gwaine and Percival unconscious in a heap. Merlin mover to check their breathing and luckily they were still alive. "Alright Merlin, Uncle and you two come with me, we will continue to look for Guinevere and Elyan. The rest of you move these knights back to the horses." Arthur ordered, turning to the small party of knights. They nodded in agreement as Arthur pushed on walking up the steps to the upper floor and further in the tower.

"Aaaahhhh!" Arthur and the other's froze, as a woman's pitched scream filled the air more than once. "Guinevere..." Arthur said as he began sprinting towards the noise. He turned the corner to see Guinevere stepping outside and onto an outdoor balcony as a slimy creature cornered her. _Oh no, _Arthur thought and deciding to grab a stray axe and threw it at the Lamia. Guinevere screamed again as the creature fell down dead.

"Guinevere!" Arthur yelled making his way to the balcony, "Guinevere?" He ran out to the balcony and froze looking out. It was a small balcony with half the railing gone and no one on it. "Guinevere...Guinevere..." Arthur called frantically, over and over.

"A-a-Arthur?" Stuttered a weak, frightened voice. Arthur ran outside and moved low to his stomach, and slowly shifted looking over the edge now. He sighed with a little relief as he realized that she was still alive. Guinevere barely caught an indent in the tower wall, and held on for dear life. Now, even though Arthur could not see it she found herself sobbing and shivering against the freezing air. "A-a-arthur," she yelled up at him. :T-th-there is a w-w-window u-u-under my legs. I-I-If y-y-you can f-f-find i-i-it...Ah." She gave an alarming squeak as she slipped down the wall, opening her cut on her arm again.

"Don't worry Guinevere. I will find it and get you out of there I promise. Just hold on, I love you. Merlin stay with Guinevere make sure she is not alone until I get her from below." Arthur bellowed to Merlin as he ran from the balcony to the flight of stairs leading to the grand hallway.

As Arthur ran entered the hallway, he heard broken glass fall to his left, so he then began to run towards it. Guinevere strained her foot as she kicked the glass again, more falling on the floor in the tower. _I hope Arthur see's this, _she thought kicking it some more. She stilled as she felt the window frame move away from her foot and a hand moved onto her leg holding it still she gasped in surprise before hearing his soothing voice.

"Guinevere love, I'm here." Arthur said rubbing her leg reassuringly. He then moved both of his arms close and firmly on her hips. He could feel her shaking sobs as his arms barely reached around her. "Ok Guinevere, count to three and let go." she stilled in shock and the tears came again, _what is I fall and never see him again? _Arthur feeling her distress replied softly, "Guinevere I wont let you fall. I will catch you, trust me."

"O-o-k. I-I'm l-letting g-g-go i-i-in-ahhhh" Guinevere screamed as she let go of the tower too soon when slipped. Suddenly a pair of strong muscular arms cushioned her fall and then she felt them pulling her in through the window she clenched his shoulders tightly fearing the large drop below. As Arthur pulled her in Guinevere used her feet to push-off the window sill and jumped fully into is arms, wrapping both her arms and legs around his torso and neck. She buried her face into his shoulder as he was caught slightly off-balance and wrapped his arms around her back.

Guinevere was shaking and sobbing like crazy as she clung to him for dear life. "Shh its alright. I've got you. You're all right I've got you." Arthur murmured into her ear over and over, "I've got you."

She immediately felt soothed as he whispered to her. When her crying died down, Arthur sighed with relief and moved his arms to set her back down on the ground again. He stood there for several long moments but she still clung to him so he wrapped his arms around her back again and began to rub her shoulders. "My love you are safe now, you can let go now" he said softly.

Guinevere shook her head no as she clung to him tighter. "N-n-no Arthur. Please...w-w-what i-if I f-f-fall?"

"Guinevere love it's all right I've got you. I will never let you fall."

"No" she said stubbornly holding on tighter.

Arthur sighed admitting defeat. "Alright love. Just take your time, I promise I will not go anywhere. I've got you, I've got you and you are safe now I promise no harm will come to you." He felt her relax slightly at his words but still refused to let go of him. He began to massage her back again, hoping she would feel better soon.

He then felt her entire body stiffen up and hold him even tighter. Guinevere felt him groan as she held tighter because of all the noise she heard above her. _Was the creature back? _Arthur looked up to see the two knights he sent with him carrying Elyan down the stairs, Merlin and his Uncle close behind them. He nodded to the knights as they passed with Elyan and to Merlin who gave him an apologetic look before continuing on.

His Uncle however stopped and pressed his gaze to Guinevere's back before glancing at Arthur. Arthur felt her shiver as his uncles gaze bore into her back. "Um...Uncle is there something I can help you with?" he asked shifting his body in front of Guinevere's while still keeping his gaze upon his uncle. Arthur then felt Guinevere relax slightly as he shifted but she still had tension in her back.

"No my Lord, but we should probably be getting out of here so you should probably wrap up your little reunion. We don't want to be riding in the dark." Agrivaine said with a sneer.

Arthur glowered at his uncles words, _who is he to tell me what to do? I am the king of Camelot and I am going to give as much comfort to Guinevere as she needs. It's my fault she is in this mess in the first place. "_Uncle you do not order me. And I'm not going to rush Guinevere, she has been through quite an ordeal. Also as you pointed it out it is nightfall which means we will make camp for the night anyway." With the last word, Arthur tightened his grip on Guinevere and moved past his Uncle, leaving him standing there glaring at him.

When Arthur stepped out of the tower, he turned to see the party of knights making fires and setting up camp for the night. He walked over to see Merlin setting up two mats next to each other next to a roaring fire, a little separate from the others. "Thank you Merlin," Arthur said quietly as he worked on the fire a little more. When he finished Arthur sent Merlin to get something to eat and then to go rest for the long journey ahead tomorrow.

Once Merlin was gone and over with Gaius Arthur turned his attention back to Guinevere, "Guinevere?... Guinevere, Love?" Arthur said softly in her ear. When she did not respond, Arthur turned his head rapidly to see her face and then he smiled. Her eyes were closed, her nose and chin buried into his neck and she was breathing softly. Arthur chuckled as he slowly moved her legs around to his front cradling her to his chest.

He then sat down with her in his arms leaning against the fallen trunk Merlin had positioned their camp by. She shifted, tucking her face under his chin while relaxing and drifting into further unconsciousness in his began to stroke her hand before he felt it, a sticky wetness on her sleeve. _What on earth? _He gently lifted her hand to see stained blood covering her sleeve with a small piece of cloth wrapped around it. "Merlin..." Arthur whispered, "MERLIN," Arthur said as loud as he dare without waking Guinevere. When he did not turn around Arthur moved and found a small stone and then through it in the air towards his manservant.

Merlin was sitting and enjoying his meal talking to Gaius about what happened when a small stone came out of nowhere and plopped into his bowl. Merlin turned to see Arthur gesturing for him to come over, confused Merlin got up and ran over to the king. "What Sire?"

"Guinevere's arm, it need's to be treated now." Arthur said fast holding her arm up to Merlin's face. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw all the drying and dried blood flowing from the wound. _What had caused this?_

"I will get Gaius, meanwhile you need to wake Guinevere so she can tell us what happened." Arthur scowled as Merlin went on, "if the wound is infected, she can't sleep otherwise it could cause her more pain. So I suggest you wake her up." He then ran back to Gaius.

As Merlin went to get Gaius, Arthur turned to Guinevere again. "Guinevere wake up love, wake up." Mmm, she stirred holding on to him tighter. "Guinevere. You need to wake up love, we have to treat your hand." She stirred again before blinking and seeing her surroundings. She then looked to see Arthur staring down at her, his face inches away from hers.

"Arthur?" she mumbled sleepily. "Thank you," she said kissing his lips.

"What for love?" he asked looking puzzled.

"For catching me. I was so scared that I would fall but you caught me. And let me be with you, you did not push me away even after what your Uncle said. I needed you and you gave yourself to me so thank you." Guinevere said again, resting her head back on his shoulder.

"Oh my beautiful Guinevere you don't have to thank me." Arthur protested, "It's what you do when you love someone." He saw her smile, as she remembered the time that those same words were spoken to one another. She kissed his cheek and then looked up to see Gaius and Merlin headed towards them and laid her head back down on Arthur.

"What's the problem Guinevere?" Gaius asked urgently. She slowly moved her hand up for examination. "My dear what happened? What could cause such a wound? It looks as if it's from a knight's sword..." Gaius trailed off as she nodded sadly, looking down at her feet. She felt Arthur tense up at the words knight and sword together. _Who would hurt Guinevere like that? The knights I'll kill them..._

_"_Arthur..." Guinevere said quickly as Gaius began to clean and wrap her hand in bandage, "it could have been alot worse. Its not a battle wound, its just a scratch." Arthur paid no attention to her words as he stared into the fire. "Arthur!" Guinevere as said firmly bringing his face up to look at hers. "They were enchanted not your fault, please let this go for me. It will heal ok?...Arthur?". He looked up into her eyes and sighed before truthfully nodding his head and accepting her words.

"Well Gwen I think that's all you need from me. Just be careful for the next few days and get some rest. We will be able to treat it fully when we go back to Camelot. But now I suggest you get some rest. You too Arthur, now I will take my leave and see you in the morning."

When Gaius and Merlin had gone Guinevere and Arthur snuggled back down against the tree trunk as Arthur positioned her against his chest making sure she was comfortable. They then fell asleep next to the warmth of the fire and in each others embrace.

* * *

As Agrivaine watched the couple curl up against the fire he sneered. If only she had died. Arthur would have been a nervous wreck and a broken king. If she had died then taking Camelot would have been so easy. _That serving girl must die if its the last thing I do. We will plot her death soon, but I need to do it soon before he decides to marry her. _Agrivaine did not get any sleep that night as he stared into the fires all night long plotting his revenge.

* * *

**Ok wow this is my 5th story. I never expected to write this many stories but I had to write this one up because it has been in my head all day long. It is support to be another ending for Lamia. I could continue it but I may not because the next episode is the best revenge. But if you want a sequel I guess you could just think of my Love Burn Bracelet story as a sequel because it goes into the next episode.**

**Anyway please read and review and their could be a sequel but for now its a one-shot fiction. READ AND REVIEW please!**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I have to apologize because I have not updated this story FOREVER. So I am sorry...**

**I know it has been forever and I hope you can all forgive me for not publishing this more sooner. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**And there is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


End file.
